


JayTim Kinks

by Rednight_Hunter



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Car Sex, Facials, Kinkmeme, M/M, Smut, Spit Kink, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rednight_Hunter/pseuds/Rednight_Hunter
Summary: Tim just chuckled as he reached out and rubbed the small droplet off with his thumb. “There ya go, problem solved.”“That’s not the point! He probably has scanners or something. His cowl will pick up the residue and he’ll find out and then I’ll die!”Tim couldn’t control the laughter anymore as he doubled over. “Jay, listen to yourself. You really think Batman has fucking cum scanners built into the Batmobile and his cowl?!”“…You don’t?” Basically a place to put all JayTim (and possibly threesome) smut fics. If you have suggestions feel free to comment them, but I do have a list I am working from.





	1. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time Tim and Jason kissed, they were both drunk.
> 
> Well, to be fair, Tim was drunk. Jason had an unfairly high alcohol tolerance, and so he was at worst tipsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a taste of what's to come ;)

The first time Tim was kissed by Jason, he didn’t think much of it.

 

Tim’s latest case had brought him all the way to Metropolis to visit LexCorp. And by ‘visit’ he meant break into. And steal the state of the art prototype that was being used to arm the most nefarious gang leaders in Gotham and Metropolis.

 

So naturally, Tim had gotten Jason to join him in his ‘visit’. He didn’t consider himself on good enough terms with Selina, and he couldn’t be bothered looking at the disapproving looks from Bruce and Dick, so the Red Hood was his next best option.

 

So Tim Drake Wayne had set up a meeting with Lex Luthor, and flown over to Metropolis with his new bodyguard, Peter Miotis. After the most boring hour of his life listening to Luthor drone on and on, the two knocked out a pair of security guards and grabbed their uniforms. It was only as they were sneaking into the lower levels of the laboratories that they encountered a plump guard armed with a gun way too high-tech for a simple security guard.

 

Thinking fast, Jason pulled Tim into a corner, and ducked down to plant his lips onto the shorter man’s. After the initial shock, Tim caught on and briefly kissed back before they were interrupted by the guard.

 

Seeing what they were doing, the guard lowered his gun and groaned. “Seriously, how many times do I have to say it? The sublevels are no place for-”

 

The moment he was distracted, Jason detached himself from Tim and delivered a roundhouse kick to the guard’s head, dropping him to the floor.

 

“Sounds like some of the other LexCorp employees get up to some nasty things down here” Jason turned to wink at Tim, but the shorter man could see the redness of his cheeks as the flush crept up his neck.

 

***

 

The second time Tim and Jason kissed, they were both drunk.

 

Well, to be fair, Tim was drunk. Jason had an unfairly high alcohol tolerance, and so he was at worst tipsy.

 

At least Tim had reason to be drunk. It was his birthday after all. The titans had dropped by to celebrate, and with them had come two bottles of premium Russian vodka. Really, Tim had no chance from the start. Eventually, Jason had come by the apartment with Roy and Kori, and decided to stay a while.

 

After listening to Kon drunkenly cheer out loud when he landed Cassie on spin the bottle (because yes, they are teenagers and so they play spin the bottle at parties), and then Cassie giving Tim a peck for her turn, Tim had landed Jason. Maybe it was the vodka in his system, but Tim didn’t hesitate as he crawled over the other man and kissed him. Only it didn’t end there, as Tim deepened the kiss and licked into Jason’s mouth. He was dimly aware of cheers around them, but didn’t take much notice as he cupped Jason’s head between his hands.

 

Call it liquid courage, but Tim didn’t stop there, as he fisted his hands in Jason’s hair and attacked his mouth with vigour. He thought he heard Jason moaning in response, but he was too drunk to really notice as he felt his own tongue get caught between Jason’s lips briefly before continuing.  


After about a minute (because oxygen was a thing) Tim broke away, and still in his drunken stupor, returned to his spot in the circle, not noticing the way Roy nudged Jason or how the other man adjusted himself afterwards.

 

***

 

The third time it was Jason who initiated the kiss, and they were about to die.

 

With parademons raining down around them, and Darkseid literally only a couple of metres away from them, Jason had said “fuck it” and pulled Tim into a chaste kiss before turning around to face their enemy.

 

They didn’t end up dying, because Superman is a fucking godsend. So you know, that was good.

 

***

 

Kisses four through twenty-six occurred either just before or during the time Tim spent fucking Jason into the mattress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter doesn't have a large amount of smut, but its coming. Hope you enjoyed. Thoughts?


	2. Car Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim just chuckled as he reached out and rubbed the small droplet off with his thumb. “There ya go, problem solved.”
> 
>  
> 
> “That’s not the point! He probably has scanners or something. His cowl will pick up the residue and he’ll find out and then I’ll die!”
> 
>  
> 
> Tim couldn’t control the laughter anymore as he doubled over. “Jay, listen to yourself. You really think Batman has fucking cum scanners built into the Batmobile and his cowl?!”
> 
>  
> 
> “…You don’t?”

“I can’t believe we’re doing this. We’re gonna die. We’re gonna fucking die and our bodies are going to disappear never to be seen again.”

 

Tim turned around to grin at Jason wryly. “Come on, you know B has a no kill rule.”

 

“I’m thinking he might rethink that now. Screw the Joker, this is what’s gonna push him over the edge.

 

They entered the Batcave as Tim groaned. “Please don’t talk about the Joker just as I’m about to put your dick in my mouth.”

 

Jason coughed. “I’m serious. I know I’m usually all for kinky shit, but this? Bruce is gonna find out. He’s gonna find out, and then Alfred will find out and everyone will go back to hating me-”

 

Tim cut Jason’s ramblings off with a kiss. “Relax, Jay. Alfred’s driven Bruce to Wayne Enterprises, and Damian’s at school. I put the security cameras on loop. Besides, don’t you wane be able to brag that you had sex in the Batmobile?”

 

The taller man stared at Tim before sighing. “Fine, but we have to be really quick. If Bruce or Alfred catch us I will run and literally never return to Gotham again.”

 

“Drama queen” was all Tim said as he opened the driver’s side door of the Batmobile and pushed Jason in, before reaching down to the lever that allowed the seat to slide all the way back. He straddled the older man’s hips as he lent down to kiss him, shutting the door behind them. Tim licked his way into Jason’s mouth as he worked at loosening his lover’s belt. Seeing what he was doing, Jason arched his hips up, allowing the shorter man to pull the strip of leather free. Tim pushed Jason’s shirt up leaning down to nip at the pectoral muscle before taking the nipple into his mouth.

 

“Oh fuck, Tim” Jason moaned as he pulled the front of his shirt over his head and looped it back behind his neck. Tim hummed in reply, grinding his hardness down onto his partner’s. He detached his mouth from Jason’s nipple, instead choosing to lick his way down the godly set of abs and towards the top of Jason’s jeans. Unzipping the fly, Tim pulled down both Jason’s jeans and boxers, letting the older man’s cock spring free. Not wanting to waste time, the shorter man swallowed down the cock in front of him, tonguing Jason’s slit and tasting his precum.

 

“Oh my fucking-” Jason gasped. “Your mouth is fucking amazing. I swear, you were made with the purpose of sucking dick, so fucking…” Tim allowed Jason’s words of ecstasy and encouragement to wash over him as he pumped the other man’s shaft with his hand while sucking the head, allowing his free hand to run up Jason’s chest and pinch his nipple. Stopping briefly to spit onto the head, Tim then settled into a rhythm, pumping and twisting with his hand while sucking and tonguing with his mouth. More than anything, Tim loved being able to reduce Jason to a quivering mess, allowing the sensory overload to take over him as he worked to get him off.

 

It was only as he heard Jason’s breathes increase in frequency that he pulled off of the dick in front of him. Lips parting from the head with a pop. Jason almost screamed in response to the sudden loss of warmth. “The fuck, replacement? I thought we were here to…” He trailed off as he saw Tim pull the condom out of his pocket. “Oh no no no. We do not have time for- I haven’t even cleaned up back there, and prep alone is gonna take too long.”

 

Tim just smirked. “I knew you’d say that. And that’s why” Tim started as he readjusted in the small space to pull his own pants off “you’re gonna do me.” Without hesitation, Tim kicked the rest of his pants off before climbing back to straddle Jason once again, fiddling with the condom. Before the older man could protest, Tim slipped the condom on Jason, and lowered himself down, feeling his already lubed and stretched hole accommodate or the added girth of Jason’s cock.

 

“B-bastard. You fucking planned this, didn’t you?”

 

Tim didn’t bother to reply, instead just smirking as he pulled himself up before lowering himself again. Building a gentle rhythm, the younger man leant over to Jason’s ear.

 

“Relax, Jay. Let me do the work for now. Just sit there and get off on the fact that I’m fucking myself onto you inside the frigging Batmobile.”

 

Feeling Jason’s muscles relax in response, Tim continued to fuck himself onto his lover’s cock, leaning to press his forehead to Jason’s. Just hearing Jason’s quiet moans and whimpers was almost enough to get Tim off, the way in which he surrendered himself to him. He felt the way in which the head of Jason’s cock rubbed up against his prostate, and let out a long sigh as he looked into the other man’s eyes.

 

“I’m close, Jay. Fuck me.”

 

What was initially sensual became raw animal emotion as Jason growled, and shifted foreword in the car seat so as the get a better angle. Holding Tim’s ass slightly in the air, Jason grunted as he began to piston in and out. Tim threw his head back as he gasped in delight, running his hands down Jason’s chest, rubbing them along his abs. The added stimulation caused Jason to let out another groan, as he continued to fuck into Tim’s hole.

 

For a minute, all the echoed through the Batmobile’s cabin were the groans of the two occupants and the sound of skin slapping on skin. As Tim felt himself, reaching his climax, he again touched his forehead to Jason’s, letting the string of words involuntary leave his mouth.

 

“That’s it, baby. Fuck, you’re so good. Fuck me. Fucking drive me like the Batmobile, Jay. Drive me…”

 

His words became incomprehensible babble as he came, thick ropes of cum splattering across Jason’s chest and chin. The involuntary tightening of Tim’s hole only served to make Jason climax all the faster, the older man screaming in ecstasy as he came into the condom inside Tim’s hole.

 

As they both came down from their high, Tim gently kissed Jason, before looking around at the windows of the Batmobile, which had fogged up from the condensation.

 

“Fuck, that was the best, Timmy” Jason panted as the younger man licked away the cum on his chin. “I take back what I said, this was the best-”

 

Tim stopped his licking, looking up to Jason. The man in question had turned to look over his shoulder, eye’s wider than saucers. Immediately fearing the worst, Tim scanned the Batcave for any other signs of life. Allowing his heart to stop beating so rapidly, Tim turned to Jason, eyebrows arched in question.”

 

“What’s wrong, Jay? You look like you saw B for a second there.”

 

“You got cum on the seat.”

 

Tim almost flinched at the deathly calm delivery of the response from Jason. Indeed, some of his seed had evidently arched over Jason’s shoulder and onto the back of the chair they were propped upon.

 

“…So?”

 

Jason turned to look at Tim in alarm. “You got cum on the fucking seat?! It’s the Batmobile. Oh god, Bruce is gonna find out now!”

 

Tim just chuckled as he reached out and rubbed the small droplet of semen off with his thumb. “There ya go, problem solved.”

 

“That’s not the point! He probably has scanners or something. His cowl will pick up the residue and he’ll find out and then I’ll die!”

 

Tim couldn’t control the laughter anymore as he doubled over. “Jay, listen to yourself. You really think Batman has fucking _cum scanners_ built into the Batmobile and his cowl?!”

 

“…You don’t?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to comment. Thoughts?


	3. Bodily Fluids/Sloppy Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you just fucking spit on me?!”
> 
>  
> 
> Jason chuckled, but felt a possessive urge take over him as he noted the rasp to Tim’s voice. “What can I say, you looked like you were asking for it.”

Jason honestly believed that there was no better feeling in the world than the feel of Tim’s mouth around his dick. He still didn’t know where the younger man had learnt to suck dick, but he gave without a doubt the best blowjobs Jason had ever had.

 

Said blowjob god was currently in the act of making Jason’s dreams come true, kneeling between his legs as the older man sat on their couch. In true Tim Drake fashion, when he committed to learning something, he did it so that he was the best out there. Which he was currently proving from the way in which he sucked Jason’s brain out through his dick.

 

“Fuck, Timmy. You’re the fucking king, you know that?” Jason reached his hands through Tim’s hair, pulling the elastic band that tied it back out. As the longer strands fell in front of his face, Tim hummed in annoyance. “Sorry, Timbo. I just want something to hold onto.”

 

Tim popped his lips off of Jason’s dick, arching an eyebrow. “So, what you’re really looking for is to fuck my face then.” It wasn’t a question, but Jason couldn’t help but pull out the poppy dog eyes and pout his lips in the way that made him look like an overgrown child.

 

“Please?”

 

The shorter man only rolled his eyes as he went back down on Jason, allowing him to grab fistfuls of his longer hair. As he felt Tim slowly surrender himself to him, Jason gradually thrusted into the warm mouth, starting shallow and feeling the sensation of his cock running over Tim’s tongue. As the man below him settled in, Jason let his dick go deeper with each thrust. He moaned in delight as the first gag escaped from Tim’s mouth, the younger man making noise as Jason’s cock slipped from his mouth and into his throat for the first time.

 

With more force this time, Jason pulled Tim down his shaft, allowing the younger man’s head to sit at the base for a few seconds, his nose brushing against the black curls of Jason’s pubes. Jason let Tim up for air briefly before slamming him back down. When they had first done this, Jason had been worries with each thrust that he was hurting his partner, but Tim quickly proved to him that he could take it like a fucking champ. With almost no gag reflex, Tim’s only danger was running out of air, and Jason didn’t keep him down for nearly that long.

 

As Tim took Jason all the way to the hilt, the older man let out an embarrassingly high pitched moan, arching his hips up.  Strings of spit dribbled out of Tim’s mouth and down the shaft of Jason’s cock, pooling in his pubes.

 

“Timmy, fuck! I’m gonna cum.” Tim let himself be pulled off of Jason’s dick, gently kissing the head as the other man jacked himself off. As he reached his climax, Jason gasped in delight, watching thick ropes of cum streak across Tim’s face. When he had finished cumming, Jason looked down at Tim, who looked absolutely destroyed. With hair sticking out at strange angles and bright red lips highlighted by the cum on his face, the younger man looked wrecked.

 

Tim gasps of air were interrupted as he swore, feeling a glob of liquid connect with his cheek and eye.

 

“Did you just fucking spit on me?!”

 

Jason chuckled, but felt a possessive urge take over him as he noted the rasp to Tim’s voice. “What can I say, you looked like you were asking for it.”

 

Tim grumbled as he reached for a cloth to wipe the mess off his face with, but was stopped by Jason. “Leave it there. I want you to have my cum on your face while I suck you off.” Tim just nodded as he stood up, while Jason shifted forward on the couch so that he could sit at level with Tim’s cock.

 

Tim moaned above him as Jason took him as deep into his mouth as he could. While he was no Tim Drake, Jason was proud of how his dick sucking skills had improved since he had started dating Tim. He bobbed up and down on Tim’s dick, using his hand to fondle the younger man’s balls. He went to look up at Tim (and was totally not trying to look as slutty as possible) when the younger man spat down on him.

 

“Ah shit!” he yelled as he heard Tim cackle above him. “Yeah, I guess I deserved that one.” Tim chuckled and reached down to kiss him, letting the cum still on his lips enter Jason’s mouth. The older man groaned as he broke the kiss, licking a stripe of cum off of Tim’s cheek.

 

“Spit on me again, Tim.”

 

At least Tim was surprised by that. “Um, what?”

 

“Spit on me. Make me your bitch. Make me feel-” Jason was cut off by another string of spit hitting his cheek. “Fuck yeah, babe. Lube my mouth up so I can suck you off.” In response, Tim cupped his jaw with his hands, and let a glob of spit fall directly into his mouth.

 

Jason went back to sucking Tim’s cock, intent on making him cum. He let Tim thrust lightly into his mouth, his gag reflex not quite on par with Tim’s. Jason continued until he felt Tim quicken in pace, at which he let Tim’s dick fall out of his mouth, choosing to jack it off instead. Tim moaned as Jason continued to rub his hand back and forth over the shaft.

 

“You like that, Timmy? You gonna cum for me? Cum on my face, like I did to you. Paint my face, Timmy.” Not much later, Tim was shooting his load over Jason’s face, letting his seed streak over his lover’s face.

 

When he was finished, the shorter man knelt down so that he was level with Jason, leaning in to peck him on the lips. “Hey, look. We match.”

 

Jason chuckled at that, kissing Tim again, this time deeper. He let the kiss continue, is tongues occasionally darting out to lick cum off either of their faces. “Fuck, we’re gonna need a shower, won’t we?”

 

Tim looked at him, and they both grinned. “Round two?”

 

“Round two.”


End file.
